A Bad Way to Die
by CreatorZorah
Summary: Narcissa tells the Dark Lord that Harry Potter is alive instead of lying. Voldemort lets Bellatrix use her wicked imagination and she gets an insane idea how to kill the Boy Who Lived.


It's a one-shot. Crack-fic. My adoptive sister made my life miserable today. It's only one day, but it's enough to freak me out. I wanted to kill something so I've written this fic.

**WARNING: It contains disturbing major characters death. Rated M.**

**A BAD WAY TO DIE**

**by CreatorZorah**

Hands, softer than he had been expecting, touched Harry's face, and felt his heart. He could hear the woman's fast breathing, her pounding of life against his ribs.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"

The whisper was barely audible, her lips were an inch from his ear, her head bent so low that her long hair shielded his face from the onlookers.

"Yes," he breathed back.

He felt the hand on his chest contract: her nails pierced him. Then it was withdrawn. She had sat up.

"He is alive!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers.

Before he could do anything a spell connected with his body petrifying him. Harry heard Voldemort's raging cries, but then there was a female voice, the most hated voice.

"My Lord, allow me," Bellatrix said. "If he can't die by the Killing Curse, there is always another way to die."

"Bella..." Voldemort said and then Harry lost his consciousness when a red bolt of a stunner smashed into him.

He woke up bond to some wooden pole. Before Harry tried to free himself, but it was useless.

"Welcome back, my widdle Hawwy," Bellatrix said laughing from behind.

Harry growled and hissed, "You'll rot in Hell."

"Bad, bad Hawwy," Bellatrix mocked, silencing him with a spell.

She walked to the small table before him. Much to his horror she was leading completely naked Hermione and Ginny there. Their eyes were milky and they looked glazed. Harry easily recognized the signs of the Imperius Curse. Feeling helpless he glared at Bellatrix.

"My Lord let the three of you be my play thing," she said. "Sadly I can't let you live for too long. That's why I prepared something for you three."

She took two phials filled with a blue potion and handed them over to Hermione and Ginny. Controlled by Imperio the girls took it and swallowed the content. He wanted to save them, to tear the ropes that held him bound, to kill the murderous bitch, but all his attempts were futile. Then Bellatrix gave them another potion and both Hermione and Ginny began to shrink. A few moments later they were only three inches tall. It was a shrinking solution! A very strong one.

"I see you recognized the second potion, Hawwy," Bellatrix said giggling like a school girl. "Do you know what was the first potion?" She paused dramatically before telling him. "An airless breathing potion."

She took both girls carefully in her hands and walked closer to him. "Do you want to know why, Hawwy?" With that she released both girls from Imperio as they began to scream, their voices were very weak, almost silent. "It's because I don't want them to die before the fun begins."

With that she did something that terrified Harry. Bellatrix placed Hermione into her mouth and then swallowed her whole taking some water after that.

"How did you like that, Hawwy?" Bellatrix cackled. "I wonder how long she'll be digested in my stomach alive. Say goodbye to your girlfriend." Then she placed Ginny on her tongue and a few moments later he could see the redhead being swallowed too. "Aw, they're so delicious!" Bellatrix exclaimed smiling madly. "But don't worry, my widdle Hawwy, you'll join them right now."

After the terrifying death of his friends, he was too shocked and couldn't find strength to fight Bellatrix as she forced the two potions down his throat. When he found himself in Bellatrix' hand, it was already too late to do anything.

"My, widdle Hawwy, this is goodbye," Bellatrix said with a sad sigh.

Then she placed him into her mouth and played with him for a few moments using her tongue and lips, before swallowing Harry Potter whole.


End file.
